


daisies

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a habit of running late and today is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daisies

He's got chalk on the back of his suit coat and he's slowly transferring what's on his hands into his hair as he stares at the long equation scribbled on the blackboard. His eyes drift absently to the clock on the wall and he feels his stomach drop somewhere to the vicinity of his feet.

"Oh, blimey, I'm _late_ ," he moans and hurries from the room, patting his pockets as he runs down the hallway, dodging students left and right. Most of them have already stepped out of the way, having witnessed this particular professor dash down the hall like this more than once.

He emerges from the building into the bright midday sunlight and finds himself disoriented for a moment before he turns in the direction of the park, hoping she won't be too angry with him this time.

He approaches the park and sees her sitting on a bench, legs crossed and one foot jiggling impatiently in the air. She stands when she sees him coming and he comes to a stop in front of her, his heart pounding and one hand on the small stitch in his side.

"Hello!" he says brightly, grinning hopefully at her.

"You're late," Rose says, staring at him in a bemused sort of way. Her head tilts to the side and her hair glows golden in the sunlight and he's distracted for just a moment by how beautiful she is.

"Yeah, right, sorry," he says finally. "I just got hung up."

"I know," she says, sighing as she reaches up to brush the chalk dust from his hair. The corner of her mouth lifts hopefully. "Did you bring them?"

"What?" he asks, his brows drawing together in confusion.

"You promised you'd bring me flowers today," she says, shaking her head at him.

"Oh! Right!" He casts a glance around before he notices a nearby flower garden. He grabs a handful of daisies and Rose gasps, her hand flying to her mouth as he hands her the flowers.

"I think you might have just upset the gardener," she says, unable to stop the stream of giggles that erupts from her mouth as she stares down at the flowers in her hand. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," he replies, grinning at her and holding out his hand. She takes it and they begin down the sidewalk to the restaurant for lunch.

His heart is still pounding in his chest, but for a very different reason now as he slips his free hand into his pocket. He takes a breath.

"I've actually got something else to give you," he says.

"Yeah?" Rose asks, glancing up at him.

"I saw it in a shop window the other day, just as I was walking by, and it made me think of you." He pulls the small object from his pocket and holds it up and Rose stares at it for a moment. They've stopped walking now and people stream by them on both sides as they stand in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Is that...?" Rose breathes, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah." He nods and stares down at the ring he holds between his fingers. "I've been wanting to for a while, but I couldn't find the right ring, and then I saw this one and everything just sort of... fell into place." He looks at Rose and his shoulders rise into a shrug. "That is, if you want... do you want to?"

His stomach flutters as he watches her face, watches as her eyes grow bright, watches as she chews on her bottom lip a moment before gracing him with the most brilliant smile he thinks he's ever seen.

"Yeah," she says finally and his heart leaps.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she says again, laughing as she takes the ring from him and slips it onto her finger. Her arms slide around his neck and the daisies tickle his ear as she kisses him and when she looks at him again he thinks he can see eternity in the curve of her lips and he decides, as he's decided many times before, that it was worth trading everything for this one moment.  



End file.
